<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The battle of Haven Academy by toymonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405651">The battle of Haven Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie'>toymonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed team cordium [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Haven Academy, Self-Mutilation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of haven in the team cordium universe it is one of the most important stories to the AU. It also has been planned since the beginning of the story when the au was just starting out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed team cordium [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The battle of Haven Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening Cinder, and her allies were waiting for the call from Leonardo Lionheart, while Cinder was busy with her team, Raven flew off into a tree and sighed gently before turning on an old communication device she didn’t think she’d use it at all, but she knew Cinder and her allies wouldn’t keep their promise.</p><p>She was smart, so she would call an old friend from beacon hoping he’d be able to make it she then spoke into the device “this is Raven Branwen speaking to the Colonel do you pick up?” </p><p>It was a late evening William was in an old atlas base located close to haven he was in bed petting fluffy when suddenly an old device he kept on him went off, and he heard a familiar voice he looked surprised and quickly picked it up </p><p>“Raven? Is that really you? BULLY! Its been a long time dear what reason do you have to call? This isn’t to get you out of jail, is it?”</p><p>He chuckled gently she sighed, rubbing her temples and looked off to her camp “no, not this time will there will be an attack at haven similar to the one at Beacon. Still, I need only you there your brother might be involved from what I’ve seen they had the robotic girl with them it was up and about. Still, He seems to be in control of her I can not tell you all the details, but you need to head there now if possible it’s happening very soon don’t try and talk to me when you see me I need them to think I am on their side.”</p><p>William looked shocked at hearing this news but soon looked at Fluffy and pushed him awake before he grabbed about 6 of his diamond bullets and a few cases of regular ones and got on his armour along with an atlas flag in hand he then responded:</p><p>“If this had been Qrow, I might not have believed it, but I do trust you, Raven. I will be there very shortly Fluffy as well. You can count on it. You’re sure about my brother?”</p><p>She then flew down from the tree and answered “yes but now I must go it’s time for me to leave please get to the academy as fast as possible I’ll try and figure out a way to repay you later” soon enough she hid away the device but stopped looking back hearing him respond again. She lightly smiled before she went off.</p><p>“YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! and thank you for calling me. I’ll see you there and remember life needs a bit of madness! And madness is headed your way” he laughed loudly before he hung up and put the device in his bag already starting to ride off heading towards the Academy. </p><p>Back at the camp, Raven landed back, and Cinder looked up, “and where were you?” Raven looked at her and scoffed “dealing with some Grimm that were around the camp, are we ready to leave or what?” Cinder rolled her eyes and looked at her scroll. “Hmm~ just about we should get the call any minute now. We are also waiting for an Allie, which should be arriving any second.”</p><p>Soon enough, a loud chuckle could be heard as Penny barely held together walked up to them lightly, crying, “P-Please don’t make me do this.”</p><p>she begged and pleaded as she turned to look at Mark, who was holding onto her with his veins the things keeping her alive his eyes flashed red as he slapped her across the face. “SHUT UP MACHINE! God, I hate it when things like this pretend to feel things like the god offal faunus.”</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes and then turned to look at Raven. “Oh, hello, old friend. It is wonderful to see you, my you haven’t aged a day,” he winked and soon picked up his scroll. “Hmm… Benjamin’s helping Adam they’re almost done” </p><p>Cinder lightly smirked “very wonderful news Mark alright I just got the ready let’s head out Mark you come in last Raven keep the portal open as long as you can, after all, it will be surprising enough to see us there but seeing him? Well, that will be painful for your brother, not to mention Penny here.”</p><p>Raven nodded and soon opened the portal, and a fireball was sent at Ruby. She got up groaning soon, staring at Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Hazel and Raven walk thru horrified Qrow then looked up at Leonardo. “What have you done?” The headmaster looked ashamed and looked away “I am sorry.” </p><p>Soon enough, the fight began, but then Qrow looked at the still-open portal confused “wait a minute… She wouldn’t keep that open for no reason watch out! Somethings gonna come out of that thing again” Ruby got out her scythe ready to fight whoever or whatever came out of the portal, but soon enough, Penny walked thru crying and sent a knife towards Ruby slashing at her shoulder.</p><p>Ruby soon dropped her weapon, crying not from pain but from seeing Penny “P-Penny?” Mark soon walked thru the portal and once he was all the way thru it closed and he laughed loudly “OH! Miss Rose, it’s your friend! Aren’t you just so happy to see her again? Granted, she’s not as alive as she once was” Penny started to attack Ruby, and she just tried to fight back without hurting her friend.</p><p>“Penny, please snap out of it!” penny shot a laser at ruby and smacked her into the wall “I am so sorry friend ruby I have no control of myself he is controlling me I can only.”</p><p>before she could say that she can only control her voice, she looked shocked to find out he also had control of that as well.</p><p>He made her say horrible things to Ruby “I never liked you… I can’t wait to kill you. You’re a horrible person” Ruby was struggling to keep fighting these words, hearing Penny say them hurt her. She didn’t know if they were true or not, which broke her.</p><p>Cinder lightly chuckled. “Good job, Mark, teach little red a lesson she’ll never forget, but remember we need her alive,” he turned to face her. “Yeah yeah, whatever…” He rolled his eyes and soon enough, Cinder, Raven and Vernal got onto the elevator to head down to the vault.</p><p>Hazel dropped Nora and was sent flying above the balcony by the swipe of a Beowolf Alpha Cinder looked surprised as the elevator headed down. “WHAT?!”</p><p>Fluffy howled loudly as William jumped off him and kicked mercury in the face “BULLY! Sorry, I am late chaps traffic was horrible!” he burped up some dust and then rubbed the back of his head “AND I WAS HUNGRY AND GOT SOME DUST!” he laughed </p><p>Mark scoffed as Penny was forced to punch Ruby’s face over and over again this is when William noticed his brother and looked in shock his arms glowing pink as he started to tear up “S-She wasn’t wrong… You… You really are here, and you’re not helping miss Schnee or her friends you’re attacking them Mark what did they do to you why are you doing this?!”</p><p>Mark gritted his teeth and sighed “Oh William they did nothing to me I willingly joined them many years ago” William held up his gun and fired Mark dodged and then Will shouted. </p><p>“WHAT DOES CELINE THINK ABOUT THIS DOES SHE EVEN KNOW? WHY HAVEN’T WE HEARD FROM HER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK BASTARD!” he was clearly angry and crying as pink mustaches came out of his eyes.</p><p>Mark growled as he made Penny throw a knife at William, which he caught. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT BITCH! SHE’S STILL ALIVE YES, BUT ONCE I FIND HER SHE WON’T BE SHE VERY WELL KNOWS AND THAT’S WHY SHE MUST DIE! SHE KNOWS MORE THEN YOU! Your only alive because I can’t bring myself to kill my brother, and you don’t know the full truth.”</p><p>William shot at him again and soon rushed over, decking him in the face. “SHUT UP!” he looked shocked to see Weiss injured. He was angry at Mark. Still, he cared more about Weiss currently he rushed over “Is she alive?! please god tell me she’s alive” Jaune looked up and sighed but nodded </p><p>“she’s alive she’s breathing, please help me defend her sir I am almost done healing her wounds” he looked at Weiss. He then stood in front of her and Jaune. “NO ONE GETS NEAR THESE TWO OR MY NAME ISN’T COLONEL WILLIAM J. BARNUM!” </p><p>Meanwhile, fluffy was holding off hazel with Nora and Ren clawing him and straight-up punching Nora chuckled “can’t believe we’re being helped by a beowolf named FLUFFY! that name is just too adorable for a thing this deadly!”</p><p>Fluffy looked at her and gave her the finger before he bit hazel on the arm and soon was punched back, whining a bit Ren fired his gun at Hazel “it also is apparently smart enough to know a rude gesture how peculiar.”</p><p>After a while, Weiss got up and sent hazel flying thru the wall using one of her glyphs and then turned to look at Jaune “think you can keep it up?” He nodded. William was tearing up as he saw she was okay and soon ran towards emerald and zapped her with the blade on his weapon and fired a diamond bullet, causing her to groan in pain.</p><p>“What the hell was in that bullet?!” He smiled and rubbed one of his eyes, getting tears out of it. “It was a diamond dust bullet that thing has every type of dust packed into a single bullet with a diamond bullet casing expensive but extremely deadly.”</p><p>The battle raged on yang soon went down the elevator Mercury trying to stop her but just grabbed onto her robotic arm the police promptly arrived adam ran off, and benjamin blew several darts at blake and sun that exploded before rushing inside </p><p>“Master Mark, it would be advised we leave soon!” </p><p>Ruby was soon on the ground cuts all over her a few stab wounds in non-fatal places on her body and Penny soon raised a knife high in the air ready to stab her Qrow noticed this and quickly shot himself forward and cut the red strings from Penny after he noticed them.</p><p>This caused Penny to drop the blade and fall backwards. “T-Thank you,” she soon fell dead and apart once more Ruby panting heavily coughing crying but relaxing.</p><p>Mark soon groaned loudly in pain, coughing up some blood and Yang came up with the relic. “It’s over,” she said as Emerald started crying and soon screamed out loud and created an illusion of Salem.</p><p>Giving her mercury, Hazel, Mark and Benjamin a chance to run away before she blacked out.</p><p>Mark groaned as Ben slowly wrapped up his wounds and rubbed them with ice Marks aura slowly healing the damage he caused to himself and from the battle “Dammit!” Hazel looked at him “What were you thinking you almost killed her” he turned to look at him.</p><p>“Oh like Salem would mind it makes things easier for us than trying to bring her with us I was so close if it wasn’t for Qrow she’d be dead and we wouldn’t have to worry about a sliver eyed brat” Hazel looked down at Emerald as they kept heading off “we’ll talk about this later.” </p><p>back at the academy, Ruby and her friends hugged each other Qrow looked at William, walking up to him “why’d you come? I didn’t call you for help” he looked at him and then sighed, turning away from the Belladonnas </p><p>“give me a moment please” they nodded, and William pulled the best smile he could, “your sister told me she knew they would try and double-cross her. Hence, she had me come as a backup for you and these kids” Qrow looked surprised and sighed, “hmm good to know,” he smiled softly.</p><p>Before William could continue talking to the Belladonnas, Illa walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down at her and turned his head. “Oh, hello, their young huntress. How may I help you?” </p><p>She gulped and turned to look at Sun who nodded she then looked upset “I have some bad news to tell you, sir” she later told him about the fate of Sienna Kahn and he just stopped in place blinking a few times fluffy came over and picked him up </p><p>“T-Thank you for letting me know, dear. I am sure you feel horrible about watching it happen. I can tell your trying to be better… I just need some time alone to process all this.” </p><p>Weiss walked up. “Colonel?” he looked at her and sighed “another time, Weiss, I hope to see you again soon, but right now, I’ve got a grave to visit,” Illa told him the location of the grave and he and fluffy headed off.</p><p>Now they had the artifact of knowledge next stop was getting to Atlas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>